love bug
by otaku-eyes
Summary: can sakura and sasuke have a relationship or will it just end in disaster... and will everyone else find love as well... also will kiba be able to show he feelings for a girl as well...
1. Chapter 1

**Heya everyone... this is my second fanfic... this time about Sakura and Sasuke... its not part of my first fanfic sorry... I will do the next page of my 1st one soon I promise... ^-^... hope you like this one... let me know if I should carry on with it or not...**

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO

Chapter 1

_The first meeting_

_Sakura's P.O.V_

"Come on its up here Tenten." I told my best friend.

"Are you sure?" She replied back.

"Yes"

We are on our way to a class event, you get to choose your class and you have to go and take part. I have always chosen the drawing class as I love to draw and art is one of my favourite topics. This is Tenten's first time at doing these event classes as she used to go to a different school.

"Here, we are. The Drawing class, let's go in eh?" I said to her with a big smile on my face.

"Yeah" She said back with a small smile.

As we walked into the room, a tall, dark haired guy looks up at us and looks shocked at seeing us, I lookaround and spot the sensei so we walk up to him.

"So you two are here for the class then?" The man asked us.

"Yes sir my name is Sakura , and this is Tenten." I answered.

"Okay, let me see, ah yes here you two are, ok take a seat, looks like there is only five of us today, so first let's start with introducing our selves okay." He stated.

"_Hey that guy is looking at you."_Tenten whispered into my ear.

"_Who?" _I asked and look around and spot the guy sitting three seats down on the other side of the table who smiled at us when we walked in. As I look at him I realise that he is from my Maths class.

"_Do you mean him?"_I asked Tenten not letting on that I kind off know him.

"_Yep." _She smiled back.

"So my name is Iruka and I'm going to teach you about different drawing styles." The sensei said.

Another sensei stands up and said, "Hello my name is Kakashi, I will be helping you with colour and choosing the right pens to ink your work in."

Me, Tenten and the other student nod and say hello back. At the same time another guy rushes into the class he had bright blonde hair, says sorry whilst panting, and flops next to the dark haired guy who at that moment was still looking at me.

Iruka-sensei stands up and gestures his hand at me, "Okay, tell us your name and why you are here please."

"Okay sensei, my name Sakura and I am here because I love drawing and I always do this event class." I replied with a smile.

As I sit back down, I look at the dark haired guy and I think he blushes slightly but I could not be sure, I look up at Tenten as she stands up.

"Hello my name is Tenten, this is my first time at an event class and I love drawing, and I'm new to this school"

Tenten sits herself down again and the dark teen stands up and said, "Hello my name is Sasuke, I'm here because I love to draw and I thought I would try at this event class to see if it is any good." As he is saying this he looks straight at me with a look of boredom on his face, for some reason this sends a dreading feeling down my back which makes Tenten turn to look at me with a smirk on her face. Sometimes I could just kill her.

He sits down and the guy next to him stands up and said "Hi I'm Naruto and I came here to learn how to draw." We all laugh at his statement.

"Hey Tenten what do you think Sasuke wants?" I asked her as Sasuke looks over at me and then whispers something to Naruto who I know as the hyper teen of the school.

"I don't know Sakura, maybe he's just looking at you for inspiration." She answered back at me reassuringly.

As the rest of the class goes on I start to feel really uneasy, being in the same room as Sasuke, at one point Naruto starts coming over and asking me stupid but strange questions.

"Okay, I think it's time for a break, be back here in half an hour okay?" Iruka-sensei told us, we all nod and say okay, I nearly run out of the room with Tenten following me, we decided to head for the vending machines that we saw when we came up to the class.

"Oh my god, Sasuke is really creeping me out, does he not know that staring is bad manners? Also why does Naruto keep asking me questions like what I like and don't like, I think I want to go home. Tenten would you stay here and tell Iruka that I went home with a head ache, I will come back later to pick you up, okay?" I said to Tenten, frustrated.

"Um okay if that is what you want to do, but you don't need to pick me up I'm old enough to walk home by myself you know we are the same aged remember? I will be fine, you go and meet Ino, as you said that you would if the class was boring." She said with a smile and walks back up to the room leaving me standing next to the vending machine with a smile on my face.

_In the class room._

_Sasuke's P.O.V_

"Jeez this class is so boring, don't you think Naruto?" I asked my best friend who is slumped on a table lazily biting into an apple.

"Um yeah I guess, but that Sakura looked like a nice girl I like her pink hair, you know I keep thinking I know her from somewhere but I can not think where" He said to me, with a questioning look on his face.

"Jeez you really are stupid! She is in our Maths class remember?" I asked him thinking if he eats any more he will be sick.

"Um is she? But then again I'm usual asleep in class same as Shikamaru." He said to me.

"I know me and Neji have to do your work for you and Shikamaru most of the time." I replied with boredom in my voice while staring at him.

At that moment the girl called Tenten walks back into the room on her own and walks up to the senseis, says something to them, they nod, then she turns and walks back to her seat.

"I wonder where Sakura is?" Naruto asked me.

"How the hell would I know that Naruto, why don't you go and ask her?" I told to him.

"No way she scares me, you do it Sasuke!" He said to me with a expression of shock on his face as if I asked him to throe his frog purse in the bin forever.

"Fine, you idiot wait here."

"Tenten." I said to her as I walk up to her, she turns and give me a nod, and goes back to her drawing.

"Tenten, where is Sakura?" I asked her in my usual bored tone.

"She went home, with a head ache. Why do you ask?" She said to me with a disinterested voice, like I'm wasting her time with my question.

"I was just wondering that's all, sorry for bugging you." I replied and head back to Naruto, who has started to eat another apple.

The class goes on with no other conversations, but my mind keeps wondering to Sakura for some strange reason, but I could not figure out why. At the end of the class, Tenten had created a really good drawing of a guy, with really long black hair and wings. Naruto has created a blob, drawing is never his best part, and I had drawn a girl with a smile on her face with her eyes staring out at you.

_Out on the street an hour later._

_Sakura's P.O.V_

"So how was the class?" Ino asked me as we head into the centre of town.

"Okay, apart from a guy staring at me, which made me leave sooner, without Tenten, I hope she will be okay, in a class full of guys." I said.

"I'm sure she will be fine, remember she is skilled in judo, She has a good head on her and if someone gets on her nerves she would give them a piece of her mind or try and kill them." Ino answered with a smile.

"Yeah you are right. So what do you want to do?" I asked her, while laughing.

"I don't know, how about going to the studio, you said you wanted to practise did you not?" She asked.

"Yeah, that's a good idea, I will ring the rest of the group to see if they are not busy, also I will send a text to Tenten and see if she wants to come over and watch, I remember her stating that she would like a go on a electric guitar. I'm sure Temari would not say no." I replied with a smile.

So I ring the rest of the group who all said they will meet us there, and Tenten texts back saying sure and she also says she has some news to tell me about the class. Great I was just forgetting what had happened. We get to the studio which is nested inside of the town's giant shopping mall, behind a door that we always keep lock so we never get any uninvited guests.

"Hi girls, you okay?" Our manger Jiraiya asked us as we walk into the studio.

"Yep. We are fine thanks. Apart from Sakura, we think a guy has fallen for her again." Tenten said with a big smile, so I give her a little push as revenge.

"Haha well done Sakura, oh yeah I got a guest with me today, if you don't mind, girls, he is my godson and I have to keep an eye on him at the moment." Jiraiya asked.

"Sure I'm okay with that as long as he doesn't disturb us." I said with a frown on my face, also I know that the rest of the girls wont mind as they are boy bad, apart from Ino who already has a boy friend. At that point the rest of the girls enter the room along with Tenten. I let them know that we have a guest today.

"Thanks, okay you can come inside now, just be quiet okay." He yelled into a room, where we keep all our clothes for the videos.

"Okay, I'm coming." A voice called back from the room.

A tall, medium built guy walks in, he looks about 18, with short black hair and dark eyes walks in and gives us a very weird smile.

"_Okay he is defiantly creeping me out?"_Tenten said me in a whispered voice.

"_Yeah, same here."_I repliedd back with a gulp.

We all stare at him, and he stares back at us and his smile turns creepier by the second.

"Hey, I'm Sai, as Jiraiya said I'm his godson, I will be here for a while so I hope that you don't mind me coming and watching you." He said with that smile that kept sending shivers down my spine.

We shuck our heads and say no. I turn to the group and we get started with setting up our equipment and discuss which song we will practice.

Jiraiya comes up to us and said to Sai "I will introduce you to the group. So the lead singer is called Ino she has a voice like a angel but she also has a short temper, the lead bass guitar player is Hinata a quiet girl who can play so well you feel like you are in another world but be careful she has a habit of fainting if you get to close, then you have Sakura on the keyboard she's very bubbly and sweet but she has a knack at breaking your thumps if you touch her keyboard, Sari on the drums is a great girl with the strength of ten men and last but not least Temari on the electric guitar be careful with her she might be pretty but she can call her bodyguards in one minute to kill who ever gets on her nervous."

"Nice to meet you all" Sai said to us as we set up our equipment, we nod at him give Jiraiya the evils for the strange introduces and carry on setting up.

Sai then turns to Tenten and said, "What are you called? Bun-bun head?"

_Oh my god did I just hear him call her that?_

"What did you just call me?" Tenten asked him frowning at him a little.

"I called you bun-bun head. Why is there a problem?" Sai asked with a questioning tone to his voice

"Yes there is, you idiot I'm called Tenten, if I call me anything but Tenten I will send you flying into a wall. Get it you dick head?" Tenten screamed at him. He nods at her scared at her sudden mood change.

At that point I decide to call her over so that things don't get to violent, "Tenten will you come over here please Temari says that she will show you how to play the electric guitar, if you want. Also didn't you say you have some news for me?"

She looks at me with a a grumpy look on her face and slowly walks over to where we are standing. "So that Sasuke guy went very quiet after you left. You know he came over and asked me where you went I was so shocked, I was a bit mean to him but polite. But oh well." She stateed then stands next to Temari and starts to learn how to play badly while Ino practises some lines of a song and I play the tune to help her.

We practise for about an hour then we decide to spilt, me, Ino, Hinata and Tenten decide to head home together. I turn to wave at the rest of the group when I see Sai staring at us.

"Um what's wrong dick?" Tenten turned to ask him when I tell her that we are being stared at.

"I was just wondering if you knew where my godfather went." He asked all polite.

I stare at him and he stares back and gives me a smile that sent my blood boiling and I burst, "For god sake Sai. Just go away Jiraiya is in the pub over there. "

He looks at me and said, "okay what's wrong with you fatty?" when I heard the word he said I really wanted to punch him in the face but as people were walking about I decided to hold my temper.

"The name is Sakura, don't you dare forget it." I shout at him.

"Whatever." He says and walks away in the direction of one of the many pubs in the mall.

"Oh my god lets go, before I kill him." I say to my friends with an expression of frustration. At that moment to we collide with Sasuke and his mate Naruto which just makes the situation even worst. I scream and run towards the exit leaving Tenten, Ino and Hinata behind with blank expressions on their faces.

After about 5 minutes they come out and walk up to me, with worried expressions on their faces. "A-are you o-okay?" Hinata asked me.

"Um yeah. Sorry about running out like that I was frustrated with what happened with Sai and then Sasuke showed up." I said with a worried smile.

"It's okay Sakura, do you want to go and get a drink over at that café over there?" Ino asked me.

I nod and we head over and got ourselves four milkshakes, and four muffins, then we decide to go home.

_In the mall._

_Sasuke's P.O.V_

"What was that all about?" Naruto looks at me and asked with a shocked look on his face as three girls ran off trying to catch up with a girl that looks very much like Sakura.

"How should I know. But I do want to know who that guy was." I said back at him.

"What guy?" Naruto asked me, he was too busy stuffing a muffin into his gob so he did not see what had happened until the four girls bumped into us, then one of them screamed and ran away.

"There was a guy that was talking to them. But to me it looked more like, arguing with them." I said with a yawn.

"Oh." Was all that Naruto could say because this time he had stuffed a cupcake into his gob. We make our way out side where we bump into the guy that was arguing with the four girls.

"Hey." He says to us like we are his oldest friends, which is a bit strange, as we never seen each other before, plus I don't like the aura that is floating around him, it makes me feel uneasy.

"What can we do for you?" I asked him a bit hastily.

"Have you seen a old man around? He has long white hair and old fashion Japanese clothing?" He asked us.

"No sorry mate." I said to him.

"Okay, thanks anyway, see you around." He replied then walks away down the street.

I look at Naruto then decide to head home to see if my brother was back from his business trip yet, sometimes I wished he used a mobile.

**That the end of the 1st chapter please let me know what you think... Also let me know if my spelling/grammar is not right... stay happy... **


	2. Chapter 2

**Unto the 2nd chapter... I hope you are liking it... if not let me know please... I think this is much more funnier then my first fanfic...but I could be wrong...^-^...**

Chapter 2

_The second meeting_

_Sasuke's P.O.V_

"Morning." I said to my brother as I walk into our kitchen, and pour myself a cup of coffee from the coffee machine.

"Morning." He replied back with a lazy smile but a little taken back as usually I would ignore everyone until I had my first coffee.

"So what do you have planed today Sasuke?" He asked while reading a book (with a orange cover, it looked very much like a book I so a another sensei read at school), and drinking a cup of tea.

"Nothing much, I'm planning on staying today, also Naruto will be coming over to hang out. What about you?" I replied while wondering about the contacts in the book.

"Hmm same as you I guess. I have two doctors coming over for a visit, you might know their daughter? I think she is called Sakura." He stated and turned a page in his book, which in turn I looked at him blankly, so her parents are coming over, I wonder if she is.

"Oh, yeah I kind off know her, she is in my maths class she near the top in smartness after me." I replied with a little pride.

"Really? She's that smart. But don't get a big head just because you are that bit smarter, okay?" He states crushing me back down with a smirk and a gleam in his dark eyes.

"Yeah yeah whatever, I'll be in my room until Naruto comes, see ya." I shot back at his smirk and head out and up the every long stairs to my room.

An hour later Naruto knocks on the door with a bag full of food a bottle of cola and a big smile on his face.

"Hi knuckle head, we do have food of our own you know." I explained when I peered into the bag of stuff that he had held in his hand.

"Yeah I know but I think you might need more." Naruto grinned back with a happy smile.

"Why?" I asked wondering what was going on in his silly blonde head.

"I might have been followed by a group of teens." He answered with a smile.

I turn to him and give him a bored look and yawn a reply, "Okay."

At that moment someone knocks at the door, I move to open it and a little white dog jumps up at me and barks to announce his arrival. I look at the dog and thought if Akamaru is here that means Kiba wont be far behind, and if Kiba is here that means Shikamaru wont be far and if he is here Neji and Hinata would be coming. Neji at the moment is not letting Hinata out of his sight when she not with her friends. Even more when Naruto is near as we all know that he has a big crush on the shy girl.

I groan inward at the thought of them all being here, but if Sakura comes with her parents that means Hinata can keep her company, my brain calculated over the idea.

_Sakura's P.O.V_

"Mum dad do I really need to go as well?" I complained at my parents, as we drove to the Uchiha estate.

"Yes you do my little sugar princess." My dad chipped like a bird at me, I moan at his pet name for me.

"Stop calling me that!" I screamed at him.

"Why? You used to like me calling you that." He asked looking a little hurt. Did I care no, I was in a bad mood.

"Yeah when I was five! Not 18 years old dad." I muttered at him, and he shakes his head at me and turns to my mum who was driving with a big smile on her face.

"I'm sorry but we can't leave you in the house with lots of strange people about the home can we?" My mother pointed out in for professional voice like she was talking to one of her patient.

"Um yes you could I can look after my-self or I could go over to Ino's." I told her with a bored tone.

"Yes you could but I think you need to spend sometime with us and learn the ins and out of what we do when you take over from us." She stated with a frown appearing on her face.

"What! But I don't want to your job!" I protested at her, she just shook her head and my dad smiled at her.

Sometimes I hated my parents, they are always trying to get me to do things I did not want to do, they hate the fact I'm in a band and not wanting to be a doctor, like all our family is. But I don't I hate the sight of blood, and even if I try to help people who are hate I turn away if there is blood.

_Sasuke's P.O.V_

I stare at the dog in my arms, then I look up at the eyes of his master, Kiba stared at me with a big smile and takes a hold of the little ball of white fur and places him on his head.

"Heya Sasuke, hope you don't mind me coming over?" He asked with a smile that was as big as Naruto's, "also it looks like the rest of the group has come." He pointed to Neji and Shikamaru and Hinata looking around Neji's arm with a slight blush when she notices Naruto standing next to me.

I shake my head and mutter no, we head to the kitchen, where my brother was still reading his book, "Morning Itachi Uchiha." Naruto shouts to mu older brother.

"Ah morning everyone, Naruto you can just call me Itachi I'm not that older then you you know, when you say my full name like that I feel ancient." he laughs at the teen, but did he know that when he opens his gob he sounds like a old man, he is 25 and he sounds like is his 60 most of the time.

"U-um sure, I will remember that." Naruto replied back with a small frown on his face.

At that moment there comes a knock at the door but before I could answer it Naruto opens it looking at me with a big smile.

I look at the people standing there and all I come see was Sakura standing there with her bright pink hair looking very angry and shocked at the same time, which I could never figure out how it was possible.

"Oh morning, we are here to see Itachi Uchiha?" A woman who I guessed was Sakura's mother said to me. I looked at her parents and then back at her and thought how they were related as she had the bright pink hair and they had brown hair but the woman had the same green eyes as her daughter.

"sure he's this way." I replied pointed them to the kitchen, while taking a small look at Sakura, she stared back and then looked away blushing slightly. I smiled at the thought of this but I did not say anything.

"S-sakura?" I heard a timid voice say behind me.

"Oh Hinata, I'm so happy you are here." Sakura said with joy in her voice.

"O-oh, r-really?" The girl stuttered not believing a word Sakura said.

"Yeah, you are one of my best friends Hinata, or did you forget?" Sakura said with a little laugh. The shy teen shook her head and blushed slightly again.

"Ahem, is it just me or are you forgetting that I have to see my guests Sasuke? Are you going to keep them in the hall for ever?" my brother asked from the kitchen doorway. I roll my eyes and directed the man and woman to my brother. He nodded at me and stared at me as if to say 'be quite or else' I just stared back more intensely and he shrugged his shoulders and walked into the kitchen, closing the door behind him.

At that point Naruto grabs my arm and drags me up the stairs, followed by Kiba, Shikamaru and Neji, Neji turns to the girls and asked his shy cousin, "will you be okay?"

Hinata nodded and Sakura placed a arm over the girls shoulders and said, "don't worry Neji, I don't think we will be kidnapped in this place. Unless Sasuke plans something. As she said this I saw Hinata looking scared and gave me a worried look.

"Don't worry Hinata she only joking." I said to her, her worried look settled back to her usual pale face and turned to look at her friend happily.

As we got to my room Naruto ran through my door and jumped on my bed, "is it just me, or is Sakura acting a lot like Ino?"

"Oh so you finally remember who Sakura is now, you dobe?" I asked my hyper friend.

"yeah she is the nerd of the maths class and is friends with Hinata, Ino and that newbie Tenten, but that Tenten scares me, I heard she can do judo and has a shorter temper then Ino." Naruto explained very happily not relieving he was getting death glares from the other guys, apart from me. So he thinks Sakura is a nerd huh? Funny what does that make me a geek? I thought as I watch Kiba and Naruto argue about the best ramen meal in the town.

_Downstairs._

_Sakura's P.O.V_

"Hinata you got to let me stay at yours for a while please!" I begged my best friend.

"U-um okay, but w-why S-Sakura?" Hinata asked stuttering at me like a bunny trapped by a fox.

"Because my parents are getting on my nerves, they keep thinking of sending me to private school even when I'm 18!" I screamed at her, but making sure that the meeting in the kitchen could not hear us.

"W-why is that?" She asked.

"Because I want to sing and not follow the family tradition of being a doctor." I explained to her, then I relieved I sounded like Ino, so I calmed my-self down and took a deep breath.

"Oh I think that is really bad, my father does not mind about me being in the band, Neji is still worried but I think he will get over it in time." Hinata said happily. I just stared at her in shock.

"U-um w-what's wrong S-Sakura?" She stuttered again.

"Wow Hinata that last sentience you said, was great you did not stuttered once, well done." I smiled at her. She smiled back blushing slightly. At that moment my mobile beeped, I grab it out of my back pocket an read the message out loud, '_meet us in the mall, if Hinata is with you bring her along, just don't tell Neji or he will be annoying. Lol Ino.' _

"Okay want to go Hinata?" I asked her, she nodded and stood up from the couch we were sat on. We crept to the door and open it and closed it very slowly to making sure there was no noise. Then headed straight for the mall in the middle of town.

**That the end of the 2nd chapter...please let me know if I made any spelling/grammar mistakes that I did not pick up on or even tenses...as I have a big problem with them...^-^... **

**review/comment if you want...I really want to know how you feel about this one...^-^...stay happy...^-^...otaku-eyes...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey!... sorry for the long wait...things have been mad over here...^-^...so onto Chapter 3... this chapter will be in Sasuke's p.o.v...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto... **

Chapter 3

_Sasuke's P.O.V_

"Oh man we are out of food." Naruto moaned as he turned his bag up-side down and nothing came out except a small piece of fluff.

"Sasuke what do you have in your kitchen?" He asked me with big doggy eyes and pouting lip like a kid.

"Well let me think, I have a oven, a refrigerator and cupboards and other stuff, what about you Naruto?" I replied with a smile on my face. He stared at me not understanding what I said, Kiba started laughing his head off at my comment and Shikamaru had fallen asleep in one of my chairs in my big room, Neji had walked over to one of my windows and staring out of it with a frown on his face.

"Hey Neji what wrong?" I asked him as his expression got tense and he frowned.

"Um nothing." He replied turning from the window and joining us by my settee and chairs. He took his shoulder bag off his back and throw it at Naruto which hit him in his face.

"Here there is some food in there just save some for me ok?" Neji said when Naruto gave him a frown from being hit in the face, then it turned into a big smile when his brain caught up.

"Wow thanks Neji you are the best." The blonde teen screamed at Neji and checked out the contents of the bag while sing food, food, food, over and over.

"So have you guys heard about that new girl band?" Kiba asked as he moved to sit next to Naruto and looked into the bag as well to grab anything good to eat as well.

"No what band, Kiba?" I asked him as I watched Naruto looking like a happy baby with presents all around him.

"Well there's a rumour going around school, that there is a band practising in a closed store in the mall, people have been hearing singing and music and a group of girls walking in and out of it." Kiba answered with a smile, while spotting a bag of his fave snacks in the bag and pulled it out of the bag with a quick move.

"Wow cool." Naruto said after stuffing a hand full of crisps in his gob that he found in the bag then started choking on them.

"Wait a minute, Hinata is in a band with her friends, it could her band that people are hearing." Neji said with a frown on his face and started banging Naruto on his back to stop him choking.

"H-Hinata is i-in a b-band? Wow t-that's s-so cool I w-would think that s-she would b-be to s-shy to d-do t-that, that m-means I-Ino is part o-of it a-and Sakura, I w-wonder if Tenten is p-part of it?" Naruto said while choking and being bang on the back by Neji.

"No, I don't think Tenten is, the band was formed well before she came to our school." Neji said in a dull logical voice stopping his rescuing of the blonde when he finally stopped choking and took a long drink from the cola bottle next to him.

"Oh that ok she looks like she does not have a musical bone in her body." Naruto said with a coughing laugh from all the choking he had just suffered.

I stare at him then shake my head, then I grabbed the bag from him and had a long look in it to see if there was anything worth eating, when I found nothing as Naruto and Kiba had eaten most of it I decided to check out the kitchen.

As I walk down the stairs slowly, my mind wonders to think about Sakura and her reaction when she saw me early, I was sure that she blushed but I could not be sure if it was me or something as. I turn to look into the living room and notice that Sakura and Hinata where not there. I look around the room thinking that they might be hiding then decided they could be in the kitchen with my brother and the doctors. So I walk to the door and push the door open.

"Sasuke what are you doing, I'm still in a meeting." My older brother snapped when I walked in.

"I'm soooo sorry, but we have run out of food." I reply back with a smirk, and headed for the cupboard and had a look inside.

"By the way do you know where the girls have gone?" I asked him when I decided to look in the fridge instead.

"No I thought they were in the living room." He answered back, while looking at a document in front of him.

"Not now." I said then headed out of the kitchen with no food, thinking about if I should go to the shops, I take one more look in the living room and then headed back up stairs. As I approach the door I could hear a conversation from my room so I stayed outside and listened for a bit.

_In side the room_

"So who do you like Neji?" Naruto asked his long haired friend who was back at the window staring at the town below.

"What do you mean?" Neji asked, in his dull logical voice.

"I mean which girl do you like at school." Naruto replied.

"No one, why should I?" He replied back with no feeling in his voice like a robot, Neji had a reputation at school for being a player, that was until Tenten started now, she is the only one he wants, but poor Neji Tenten does not think the same way as she rejected him when he asked her out.

"Wow cold aren't you." Naruto whispered a bit loud.

"Hey Shikamaru who do you like." Kiba decided to ask the sleepy teen next to him on the chair after feeling the tension rise between Naruto and Neji.

"Um if I'm to be honest Ino I guess." He replied with a sleepy smile.

"Ino interesting, why?" Kiba asked him to get more information out of him stoking Akamaru at the same time who had settled down on his lap.

"Don't know I just do, I have known her for years and I have soften to her over the years watching from the distance making sure no one was mean to her and make her cry." Shikamaru answered after a deep thought.

"Hmm." Was all Kiba could say back.

"What about you Naruto who do you like?" Shikamaru asked the blonde haired teen who was looking at a book he found under the settee, even though he and Kiba knew who Naruto liked Neji did not, but they suspected he had a idea.

"U-um w-well," Naruto stuttered while looking at Neji nervously, "I like H-Hinata." Neji turned to look at the teen with a look off shock, his eyes darkened and his hands formed into fists.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Neji shouted at the teen on the floor.

"N-Nothing N-Neji, I did n-not say a-anything." Naruto stuttered back at Hinata's cousin. Neji nodded at him and turned back at to the window while muttering under his voice 'I will kill him, if he goes near her I swear'. Everyone looked at Neji and then each-other and released their breath that their were holding in.

"Sooo, what about you Kiba who do you like?" Naruto asked the young dog master and looked at the white dog that was curled up in Kiba's lap.

"Oh thats easy I like Sakura." Kiba replied with a smile, "How can you not, she is kind apart from her punches, she is hot and I love her pink hair, she is unique like me, we would make a perfect couple." He carried on, not realizing the looks he was getting from his friends.

"Wow Sakura, she scares me a little like Ino, she has a short temper and is smart like Sasuke, which is very scary." Naruto said with a frown.

"I don't care I like her." Kiba said with a angry tone to his voice.

_Sasuke's P.O.V_

"_Oh that easy I like Sakura." Kiba replied with a smile, "How can you not, she is kind apart from her punches, she is hot and I love pink hair, she is unique like me, we would make a perfect couple." he carried on, not realizing the looks he was getting from his friends._

When I heard this, my blood went cold, Kiba likes Sakura, that dog likes Sakura why does he like her, why. Was all I could think as I stood in front of my door and listened to my friends in the room, I know that Neji was lying any way, I know that he likes Tenten as she is the only one who said no to him, when he asked her out when she first started.

I take a deep breath and walk into my room with a bored look on my face to show that I was just coming from down stairs and not listening to the conversation.

"Hey Sasuke, did you bring any food?" Naruto asked the moment I walked in.

"No Naruto I did not bring any food as you can see." I replied with out feeling in my voice, I looked at Kiba staring at Akamaru and wondered why I felt so much anger to one of my best friends. I wanted to walk over to him and punch him in his face. But I was able to hold back the feeling and sat down on the chair next to Shikamaru.

"So who wants to go out to the mall and get some food." Naruto asked us. We stared at him and nodded. We got up and headed out to the mall leaving a note in the living room for my brother and the girls if they come back. I notice that Neji did not comment on the missing girls so I kept my mouth shut.

**That the end of chapter 3...I'm so sorry that it took me forever to update...had writers block big style lol...**

**please let me know** **about any grammar/spelling mistakes... review/comment if you want as well...^-^**

**stay happy – otaku-eyes**


End file.
